percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nia
Nia 'is the leading Centurion of the First Cohort and as a result she leads all of them into combat. She is Asian descendent and is strict when it comes to the rules in her barracks. She also treats Savannah with good will. Personality Nia is shown to be very careful and stern when it comes to training her cohort in proper procedures. She cares about all the members of her cohort and is shown to even be kind when it comes to those less fortunate during the calling of arms. She was kind enough to stand alongside Mason for Savannah seeing that he choose her worthy of being apart of the first cohort. She is shown to be a studious girl and studies procedures left and right throughout the day. She also seems to be on good odds with Mason, and even was the only girl that Mason was scared of when he first enter. She stood for him due to catching his unique abilities to control and summon fire. Nia also is found to be very energetic and loves to laugh at times of recreation, more over in times of conversations and gathering like Evening Muster. Nia was also known to have quite an explecit skill with spears and staffs. It's unknown of she knows Exavier, but when she recalls the past, she remembers someone that held a grudge against both praetors, its assumed that it could be [[Exavier Hall|''him.]] Appearance Nia is shown to be very slim and cunning. She has chestnut brown colored eyes and black hair. She is Asian and is shown to have beautiful features. The girl is known to be rather tall but slim-thick in body size. She is known to have a beautiful glow and have a keen perseption when first meeting her. Many people are shown to be afraid of speaking to her. Powers *ADHD: Even though she is known to be very calm and still when it comes to battle she is even better than most of her men in her cohort, capable of cutting though a huge group of soldiers. She does this regularly without any back up. She also has above average reflexes even for a Roman female demigod. *Latin Influence: She is shown to be capable of reading and understanding Latin although she isn't Dyslexic or has any other disabilities aside from ADHD, it was informed by Rick Riordan that not all Roman Demigods had to have Dyslexia to understand the language, although its unknown how. She also can speak manderin, and Chinese. Demigod Ablities *'''Swordsmenship: Being a Roman demigod, she is known for her strength and her cunning defense. She has enough power to even one day rise to the seat of Praetor, although she is known to hold back during training, she has only gone out once, and this was when she was a child. Nia also thinks that only Mason could probably defeat her in combat if they were to be serious. It's unknown if this is true, but she seemed to be serious when relating the information. *'Preception': Although not elaborated, she can understand somethings that are yet to come. Either she can see into the future or she just has really good guessing skill on what is said to happen. This isn't clear and also was shown to be difficult in the past. Relationships Friends Savannah McKennah Before she stood for her at the calling of attention, she was shown to be just an ordinary camper. The two became friends soon after, Nia formally accepted Savannah into her cohort. This sparked an instant friendship which the two held dearly. Nia thinks of Savannah as an interesting girl and would do anything to help her. The two seem to understand each other to the point where, Nia can tell Savannah's obvious feelings to Mason. She also was one of the reasons for Mason's sudden stop in pursing other girls, due to her "Conversation" with him. Mason Velez When Mason first appeared at the camp, she was one of the few girls that didn't fawn over him, knowing that he was a powerful demigods. She kept to herself and showed him around Camp as instructed by Zeel. Later the two came to know each other, and Mason through about a couple of jokes in order to win her over. Although he tried flirting with her at first, it ended up in failure and she eventually decided to recurit him for the first, thinking that he was powerful enough, this and the letter that Lupa gave him secured him a spot in the First. Derek During her time at Camp Jupiter, Nia has become good friends with Derek. He is a child of Bacchus and as a result the two seem to get along. Derek also seemed to have a crush on her when they first met, although he never really showed much. Nia also seemes to be comfortable around him, she talks to him very encouragingly and seems to also be capable of relaxing around him. He also seems to have a romantic aspect, as seeing to find it nice to hang out at the Gardens of Bacchus, which had blooming flowers in the Springtime. Derek is known to be very proud and loud when it comes to things, but also can be funny in a way only Nia understands. Scott In a vision of the past, it was told that Nia had a friend named Scott and that she seemed to harbor feelings of admiration and desire for him. Its unknown if he was a demigod, but when she spoke of him, her tone and language told that he was no longer alive. Family Invidia Her mother Invidia, is known as the Goddess of misfortune and balance, in her Roman form, she remains the same having rant moments about Fortuna and how she is always giving off good fortune to many. She thinks its bad for the world to harbor too much good fortune and because of this, she exposes negitivity to Fortuna and all that call upon her help. Although she has never shown interest in Camp Jupiter, probably due to the fact that her children are often thought as nothing but just Legionaire. The two have never met and it is assumed that Invidia hates her roman children due to the fact that they aren't known to understand she has no Roman form. So in reality all children of Invidia are shown to be Greek or Roman. Trivia *Nia had feelings for her friend named Scott, although it is assumed she has never meet another person like him ever again. *Nia suffered a hard experience as a child, and because of this she focuses her attention to obeying rules and having less attention for higher-ups. She also seems to think Mason attracts too much attention when she is around him. *Nia loves drinking grape koolaid, something that is unusual. *Nia is good friends with Derek a child of Bacchus. *Nia stood alongside Mason, in order for Savannah to join the First Cohort. *She can be classified as a Greek or Roman demigod, seeing as to the fact that Nemesis is not a Roman, but she can have a more "Roman" side to her. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Females Category:Character Page